Water, Water Every Hare
Water, Water Every Hare is a 1950-produced Looney Tunes cartoon released in 1952 featuring Bugs Bunny and Gossamer. The title is a pun on the line "Water, water, everywhere / Nor any drop to drink" from The Rime of the Ancient Mariner. The cartoon is available on Disc 1 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 '' Plot Much like in ''Hair-Raising Hare, Bugs (after being flooded out of his rabbit hole while sleeping during a heavy rain) finds himself trapped in the castle of an "evil scientist" (the neon sign outside his castle says so, punctuated with a second flashing line, "BOO"), who this time is a caricature of Vincent Price and needs the rabbit's brain to complete an experiment. When Bugs makes a run for it (after encountering the scientist-"Eh, eh, eh, w-w-what's up, doc?", a sarcophagus-"What's going on around here?" and the robot experiment-"Where am I anyway?"), a big red monster wearing a pair of sneakers (Gossamer, here called "Rudolph") is sent out to retrieve him, with the promise of being rewarded with a spider goulash, (which he loves). Bugs keeps running while he is frightened until (in a scene very similar to one in Hair-Raising Hare) a door on the floor opens and a rock falls into a water pit where there arecrocodiles swimming around. While he is walking backwards and praying to jump over the crocodiles, he bumps into Rudolph. Bugs comes up with an idea ("Uh oh. Think fast, rabbit!") and makes as a gabby hairdresser, giving the hairy monster a new hairdo ("My stars! Where did you ever get that awful hairdo? It doesn't become you at all. Here, for goodness' sake, let me fix it up. Look how stringy and messy it is. What a shame! Such an interesting monster, too. My stars, if an interesting monster can't have an interesting''hairdo, then I don't know what things are coming to. In my business, you meet so many''interesting people''. Bobby pins, please. But the most'' interesting ones are the monsters. Oh, dear, that'll never stay. We'll just have to have a permanent.") He gets somedynamite sticks and places them in the monster's hair, which give the appearance of curlers. He lights them and runs off just before the explosion ("Now, I've got to give an''interesting ''old lady a manicure; but I'll be back before you're done."). Rudolph realises he was tricked and goes after Bugs. In the chemical room, Bugs sees vanishing fluid and he pours it all over himself ("Mmm, not bad!"). Bugs gets a trash can and dumps it on Rudolph. Then he gets a mallet and hits the trash can causing it to shake, and pulls out the rug Rudolph is standing on from underneath his feet, causing him to fall on his bottom. For the coup de grâce, Bugs takes a bottle of reducing oil and pours the entire contents over Rudolph, who lets out a roar and shrinks. Putting on his suit coat and hat and grabbing two suitcases, Rudolph enters a mouse hole, kicks its resident out and slams the door which bears a sign saying "I QUIT!" The mouse says "I quit too", holding up a bottle of whiskey ("xxx"), then dashing away. Bugs eats a carrot in satisfaction of getting rid of the monster ("Well, that's that."). Suddenly, the mad scientist restores him with "hare restorer" ("Never send a monster to do the work of an evil scientist"), insisting the rabbit hand over his brain ("Now be a cooperative little bunny, and let me have your brain"), throwing an axe straight towards Bugs (who doesn't want the scientist to have his brain, stating "Uh, sorry doc, but I need what little I've got"), who ducks. The axe breaks open a large bottle of ether which drugs Bugs and the scientist. The groggy scientist ("Come...back...here...you...rab-...bit") chases after an equally groggy Bugs in slow motion (Carl Stalling cleverly punctuates the chase by playing a slow but "drowsy" version of the William Tell Overture). Bugs trips the scientist, who falls asleep. Bugs runs slowly out of the castle and over the horizon, tripping over a rock and falling asleep, landing in a stream which leads Bugs straight back into his flooded hole. He suddenly wakes up and declares that it must have been a nightmare. The miniature Rudolph passes by on a rowboat and tells him in a high-pitched voice: "Oh yeah!? That's what you think", leaving Bugs with a confused look on his face. Characters *Bugs Bunny *Gossamer Category:Episodes Category:WB Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Short Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Classic Shorts Category:Halloween Specials